yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 052
"The Ultimate God Roars!!" is the fifty-second chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga This chapter was first printed November 21, 2013 in the 1/2014 issue of the V Jump magazine. Summary In Aerial Fortress Seibal, Sect sits hunched on his throne. He observes that the Corridor of the Northern Sky isn't supplying light energy anymore, so that Duel must be over. He grins, commenting that it's finally his turn, and he wonders who the King of Sky's Lock is, who will fight Sect, King of Earth's Lock? Yusei has arrived at the watchtower of Sky's Lock. He muses that he will Duel the other winner here, and then the winner of that Duel will Duel Sect. He wonders who he'll be Dueling; Jack or Goodwin? Then he hears a footstep behind him, and he turns to its owner, admitting that Yusei thought that it would be him. Sitting astride the battered Phoenix Whirlwind, Jack scoffs at the thought of the King losing. He remembers part of his Duel Runner exploding, accepting his fate. But a stray gust of wind saved his life and scattered his cards. Looking at his "Champion's Storm" Trap Card, Jack commented that it wasn't over yet, before looking at his Duel Runner. He mused that it was on its last legs, but vowed to keep going until the Phoenix Whirlwind broke down, as that was the King's, no, the victor's mission. In the present, Yusei is shocked that Goodwin did as much damage as he did despite Jack using Sense Banish, and he privately admits that he's seen Goodwin's strength without having to Duel him. He muses that it looks like Roman's wish has been granted. Sect comments that Yusei and Jack won, and he calls the Skeleton Knight and Goodwin losers for acting so tough. Sect asks which of them is the King of Sky's Lock, but then he suggests that he take them both on if they want. Jack calls Sect a cockroach for daring to challenge the King. Yusei asks Jack if he'll let him Duel Sect, as he wants to save his good friend with his own hands. Jack remembers Kalin and the other V.S.S.L inmates, and he scowls, calling Yusei scum. Jack though that Yusei had toughened up, but he's still dragging around that shackle of his. He asks Yusei if he's going to try for the top without losing any of his shackles. Yusei doesn't respond, and after a short stare-down, Jack agrees, telling Yusei to win the power of the Ultimate God. Once Yusei has that, then the King will beat Yusei to a pulp, and then in the end, the Ultimate God will serve Jack. He turns away, telling him to hurry up and win the power of the Ultimate God, as Jack will appreciate the handicap. Yusei turns to Sect and tells him to Duel. Sect scoffs that it's unbelievable that Yusei thinks that he can beat Sect. They start their Duel Runners, leaving Jack behind, and Yusei quickly gets the first attack. Yusei declares his turn and draws a card. He Summons "Junk Breaker" and equips it with the Equip Spell Card "Rusted Blade - Rust Edge", increasing the ATK of "Junk Breaker" by 800, to 2600. He Sets a card and ends his turn. Sect recognizes the tactic, and Yusei vows that he'll get through to Sect, and that he'll use this Turbo Duel to reach him. Sect realizes that Yusei is trying to recreate their previous Turbo Duel, and furiously believes that Yusei is still looking down on him. He draws a card, and then he Summons "Acid Hell Fly". When it's Summoned, its effect destroys an Equip Card and then halves the ATK of the monster that the Equip Card was equipped to, adding that total to the ATK of "Acid Hell Fly". "Rust Edge" is destroyed, and "Junk Breaker" falls to 900 ATK as "Acid Hell Fly" sucks its blood with "Abyssal Vacuum". "Acid Hell Fly" rises to 1500 ATK. Sect attacks with the "Hell Acid Splash" attack of "Acid Hell Fly", destroying "Junk Breaker" and reducing Yusei to 3400 LP. Sect Sets a card and ends his turn. He asks Yusei what he thinks of his Shadow Sense. But Yusei replies that if Sense like that could take him out, then he wouldn't have a shot at pulling Sect out of the darkness. Sect grins, and he observes that Yusei must be used to the Shadow Sense by now. He bets she isn't though. He holds up his hand and an image appears in the sky; Akiza is embedded in the wall below the Mark of the Dragon. Sect explains that it's the lair of the Ultimate God; Aerial Fortress Seibal, and the Shadow Sense runs straight through the Duel Priestess to the Ultimate God. Yusei is shocked, protesting that Sect can't mean that. The Ultimate God suddenly roars, a titanic sound of overwhelming Sense. Jack gleefully observes the power of the Ultimate God. The cords binding Akiza suddenly tighten, and she screams in pain. Sect sneers that every time he hits Yusei with the Shadow Sense, the Duel Priestess will feel it too. He comments that he can't wait to see how much Akiza can take, and Yusei cries her name. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Sect Ijuin Turn 1: Yusei Yusei Normal Summons and equips it with "Rusted Blade - Rust Edge", increasing its ATK by 800 ("Junk Breaker" 1800/1000 → 2600/1000). He Sets a card. Turn 2: Sect Sect Normal Summons . He activates its effect to destroy an Equip Spell Card on the field; Yusei's "Rusted Blade - Rust Edge" is destroyed ("Junk Breaker" 2600/1000 → 1800/1000), also "Junk Breaker" loses half of its ATK ("Junk Breaker" 1800/1000 → 900/1000) and "Acid Hell Fly" gains the same amount of ATK ("Acid Hell Fly" 600/0 → 1500/0). Sect attacks and destroys "Junk Breaker" with "Acid Hell Fly" (Yusei 4000 → 3400). Sect Sets a card. Duel continues in the next Ride. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italic debuted here.